


Drastic Action

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, teen sexual activity, top!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-02
Updated: 2007-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "The time had come for drastic action." - Goblet of Fire, pg. 401 (US Ed.).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drastic Action

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Phoenix_Flies drabble-a-thon 2007

“Don’t call her-”

Harry shoved Malfoy against the stone wall, pressing hard to make up for the two inches of height Malfoy lorded over him all the time. 

“I won’t change, just because we’re fucking-”

“You like fucking me, don’t you?” Harry slipped his hand under Draco’s robes, seeking a nipple over his silk shirt. “Ramming your cock in my arse—barely any lube.”

They were right outside the Slytherin common room, Harry’s invisibility cloak abandoned at his feet. Anyone could come by—another student, Snape—anyone, but Harry didn’t care. 

Judging by the desperate mewing coming from Draco’s lips, Harry doubted that Draco cared either. 

“Answer me.”

“I don’t see what this has to do with-”

“Answer me,” Harry demanded with a hard jab of his leg between Draco’s thighs. Draco rutted up against him. 

“Yes—Potter-”

“Then you’ll remember her name is Hermione. Hermione Granger.”


End file.
